


Voluntas

by munarei



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, endgame spoilers, i love berseria and i love these nerds, shortfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munarei/pseuds/munarei
Summary: It starts with fascination on Rokuro’s part.Drabble Collection. Inspired bymaotelus's excellent headcanon post.





	1. fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Fascination is one step beyond interest. Interested people want to know if it works. Fascinated people want to learn how it works. - Jim Rohn

It starts with fascination on Rokuro’s part.

A sharp word when needed, the go get em’ attitude that wouldn’t stop in the face of breaking rules, Velvet Crowe was a straightforward girl, ever conscious of her goals, yet complicated with her boiling turmoil of emotions. 

To the swordsman who had started dutifully following her as his debt dictated, this storm called Velvet draws him in until he realizes that perhaps not _all_ of his emotions died the moment he became a daemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man if i could i would totally write a full on longfic for them but i just do not have the attention span.


	2. wordless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They said a lot of things to each other that night, but nothing that involved words. - Michael Grant

There’s a familiar spike of malevolence when traveling with Velvet and it’s something the party gets used to as time ticks on. 

When Velvet feels that the malevolence gets to be too much, she immediately shores up defenses and guards herself even more fiercely than before. 

Rokuro doesn’t say much in those moments, knowing that she would immediately respond that she would be fine. 

Instead he just places a hand on her shoulder, squeezes it briefly then walks by her unoccupied side. 

Just in case. 

He half hopes that his reassuring squeeze of her shoulder actually conveys what he thinks and when she steps just a tad closer, he smiles that carefree smile of his and carries on.


	3. haircut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the answers, not the questions, that are embarrassing. - Helen Suzman

Rokuro takes a sip from his drink as he looks at Velvet slouched over on the table, a rare moment of vulnerability.

“…It’s not that bad,” he chides lightly as he pours himself another.

“I don’t want to hear it from someone who regularly covers his eye with his hair because it looks _cool_ ,” Velvet groused before running her right hand through her ragged locks, making a face when her hand comes up short.

Somehow a monster had grabbed onto Velvet’s hair and, in a moment deemed cliché by many a story book, she had slashed through the monster….and her hair, leaving her with much shorter hair than before.

Rokuro just chuckles and looks away, “Fair enough but,” he turns his gaze back and lets his fingers lightly touch her hair in a gentle motion. “I mean it when I say you don’t look bad.”

Velvet pauses, processing his words before turning pink and batting his hand away. “I know you mean it,” is all she says before Rokuro, cheerfully, asks another question.

“How did you keep your hair that soft? Especially since we’re on the road so often!” he says as the pink slowly turns red and Velvet feels her ears _burn_.

Velvet stomps upstairs moments later while Rokuro nurses his now sore nose.

Though…he did like that feeling of her hair in his fingers. Perhaps one day he’d be able to feel that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what vel would look like with shorter hair though.


	4. Longing Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Absence is to love what wind is to fire; it extinguishes the small, it inflames the great.” - Roger de Rabutin de Bussy
> 
> ToB spoilers for this oneshot.

Rokuro stands alone in a recently daemon occupied field, carefully sheathing his two great blades as he looks up at the blue sky. He inhales, exhales then smiles confidently to himself. That was another swarm of daemons taken down, another chance of proving his strength after overcoming the hurdle that is his brother.

 _Was_  his brother.

Sometimes he wonders just how he managed to do it after that attempt back when he was just a human. In remembering what led him to that point of cutting down Shigure, eventually, inevitably even, his thoughts trail back to a certain young woman who willingly threw the world into chaos, all for the sake of her own goal.

In those moments, a longing ache grips his body and Rokuro swears that his daemonized heart gives a dull thump in his chest. 


End file.
